


Should've Kissed You

by Anderwarbler



Category: Glee
Genre: Blind Date, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anderwarbler/pseuds/Anderwarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's pleasantly surprised when he meets the not so blind date that Santana and her girlfriend set him up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should've Kissed You

“So, who is this guy again?” He sighed as he slipped one of his favorite bow ties around his collar, a navy blue one with light pink stripes.

Santana groaned from his bed. “Does it matter? It’s been over a year since you’ve dated someone and months since you got laid, it’s time to get out there, Blaine.” She said as she flipped through the latest issue of Cosmo. “You’re starting to get cranky and on my nerves, you need some relief.”

He rolled his eyes as he straightened his bow tie, shaking his head. “I’m not going out with this guy just to get laid, ‘Tana.”

“I’m just saying that it wouldn’t be a bad idea. You’d be less tense and less on my nerves.”

“Thanks.” He huffed, grabbing a pair of his shoes out of the closet. “What’s his name at least?” He sat next to her on the bed, slipping them on.

“I….I don’t know.”

Raising his eyebrows, he looked to her. “ _You_  don’t even know this guy?”

“Well, no, but Dani does and I trust her, so.” She shrugged before raising her eyebrow. “What don’t you trust my girlfriend?”

“I question how much I trust  _you_  sometimes.” He mumbled, earning a smack to the arm. He pushed her playfully and sighed again as he stood up, smoothing out his shirt. “Alright, I’m going. How do I look?”

“Handsome as ever, Blainey.” She said with a grin. “Now get out, Dani’s coming over.”

He cringed at the nickname, she did that on purpose, knowing how he hated it. “Yeah thanks, don’t have sex in my bed again while I’m gone.” He loved Santana as family but having her stay at his place while she was looking for an apartment was wearing on him. Especially when he came home to naked girls in his apartment and his bed a mess.

“Someone’s gotta use it.”

“Just don’t.” He said more firmly, as he grabbed his keys. “Wish me luck.”

….

After waiting almost half an hour and calling Santana to make sure he was at the right place, he was sure he had been stood up.  _Okay, fifteen more minutes and I’m leaving._ He told himself, running his fingers through his hair a little, wishing he had just told Santana no. Being alone constantly was way better than rejection. Maybe this guy didn’t want to come any more than Blaine did and he just decided not to show up. Or maybe he did show up and when he saw Blaine he left.

He was in the middle of his long list of the things that were wrong with him and the things that could’ve happened when he was brought back to reality when a familiar voice, one from his past, caught him off guard.

“Blaine Anderson.”

He turned his head to see the man standing behind him, his heart skipping a beat as his eyes caught the green eyes he hadn’t seen in years. “Sebastian..” He breathed. He couldn’t believe Sebastian Smythe was standing in front of him, looking handsome as ever in just a white button up, the sleeves folded back. He was even more gorgeous than he remembered, his jawline still as striking as his eyes, the freckles on his face and neck, the sweet crinkle in the corners of his eyes as he smiled at Blaine. He realized that he didn’t seem surprised to see Blaine, he was happy to see him. “I..” He shook his head, letting out a soft chuckle, a slight blush touching his cheeks, heat creeping up his neck, feeling a little flustered.. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Sebastian smiled, shaking his head a little. “I um, I hope you’re not disappointed..”

“Why would I…” He started to ask until he realized. “You….you’re my date?”

Sebastian nodded softly.

“Wh-how?” He asked, smiling brightly at the taller, suddenly very excited about this date.

“Well, I...I met Dani this past year and she was telling me about her girlfriend and when I realized it was Santana...I asked about you and when she told me you and Santana were still friends and that you lived in the city and that you were single. So I finally convinced her to get me a date.”

Blaine felt his stomach flutter, the grin not leaving his face as he shook his head. Sebastian wanted to see him. “Why….why didn’t you just call me yourself?”

“I didn’t know if you’d come if you knew it was me...or if I asked.” The other shrugged a little a smile pulling at his lips again. “Happy to see me, killer?”

Blaine just looked at Sebastian for a moment, his head slightly shaking as he let out a soft chuckle, he couldn’t believe that this was happening. Out of all the people to be set up on a blind date with. “I am.” His voice was soft, his stomach pulling at the nickname. That was one he had always loved.

“Shall we?”

...

It would go down in Blaine’s book as the best date he had ever been on. They ate and talked as if no time had passed between them, catching up on each other’s lives, learning they had lived just around the block from one another the whole time they lived in New York, reminiscing about high school and how they used to talk like this all of the time. The conversation stayed light until towards the end of the date when they left the restaurant, standing out on the New York sidewalk, the cold wind blowing right through him as he tightened his coat around him. He was certain it wasn’t the wind giving him chills though. It was Sebastian. Always Sebastian.

“I..I really had a great time tonight, Sebastian.”

“I did, too. I’m...I’m glad you stayed.”  The taller said, smiling at Blaine.

“Why wouldn’t I have stayed?” He asked, shaking his head.

Sebastian just shrugged a little, looking down, the smile not leaving his lips.

Blaine knew, he did. He knew it was because of how things ended in high school, even though they claimed to still be friends, they weren’t. Honestly it had been his biggest regret, letting Sebastian go the way he did.

“Well, you should get going, don’t want you catching a cold. Do you need a ride home?”

Shaking his head, Blaine smiled at him. “Nah, I’ll just catch a cab.”

The other nodded before stepping closer to him, looking down at him, he had a soft smile on his lips as he placed his hand on Blaine’s waist, pulling him closer.

Blaine’s heartbeat started to pick up at their closeness, swallowing a little as he looked up into the dark green eyes that he always swore could see right through him. Would Sebastian kiss him? Should he kiss Sebastian? He wanted to, there was no doubt. He had always wanted to kiss Sebastian. He had dreamed about it. He was too busy freaking out in his head that he was a bit surprised when he was pulled into a tight hug. Huh? He hadn’t expected that. He smiled as he closed his eyes, his arms wrapping tightly around the taller. Maybe he’d save the kiss for their second date. It was nice, sweet. He felt as if he were melting against his old friend, a warmth spreading from where their cheeks rested together all the way down to his toes.

“It was so good to see you, B.” Sebastian whispered against Blaine’s ear, causing him to shiver a little.

He nodded gently, hugging a little tighter. “It was great to see you, Sebastian.”

When they broke apart, Blaine took the initiative to press his lips very softly against Sebastian’s cheek, not missing the slight blush covering them. He didn’t think that was from the cold either.

Moments later as he caught a cab, opening the door, he turned back to Sebastian before getting it, biting his lip. “And for the record?” He called softly. “If you had called, or if I had known it was going to be you, I still would’ve come.”

Sebastian let out a soft breath as a smile spread across his lips. He was still so in love with that boy.

….

When Blaine got home that night he laid in his bed, replaying the date over and over and over again in his mind. He couldn’t believe it had happened. It had been the best date and he was so happy. He would never be able to thank Santana enough for making him go out. The only thing that would’ve made it a perfect night would’ve been kissing Sebastian. At the time he thought waiting would be a sweet idea, but ever since they parted it was all he could think about. He should have kissed him.

The longer he laid there the more he thought about it, the thought of even going to Sebastian’s apartment just for that even crossing his mind. He did know where he lived from their earlier conversation. He just laughed it off. That’d be crazy, right? Sebastian would definitely think he was crazy if he just showed up an hour after their date just to stutter about how he should have kissed him before actually doing so. But then again...it wasn’t like they were total strangers. Sebastian knew him, even if it had been a while. He knew that Blaine wasn’t crazy...well...completely crazy, anyway.

He was doing it.

He got up out of his bed and grabbed his keys before leaving his apartment in a hurry, cursing the slowness of the elevator in his building. As he stepped out onto the street he ran into someone who seemed to be in as big of a hurry as he was. “Oh, crap, I’m...I’m sorry.” He stuttered, grabbing onto the man’s arm so he wouldn’t fall. His heartbeat skipping when he realized who it was.

Sebastian just chuckled, holding onto Blaine himself. “That’s okay..” He smiled, at the shorter when they were standing straighter. “Where are you off to in such a hurry, killer?”

“I...well..you see, I-I had been thinking that..I mean...I was going...” He blushed as he rambled, shaking his head a little, suddenly not so confident about going to kiss Sebastian.

“Whoa, slow down.” Sebastian chuckled again, placing his hands on Blaine’s arms. “You’re so cute when you stutter.”

That made Blaine close his mouth, his stomach tightening as he blushed even harder, looking down, letting out a soft laugh. “I was actually coming to see you.” He admitted, lifting his gaze again when it hit him that Sebastian was here in front of his building. “Wait...what are you doing here?”

Blaine didn’t miss the blush that touched Sebastian’s cheeks as he grinned, shrugging. “I was coming to see you.”

“Really?” He grinned.

The taller nodded, biting his lip as he placed his hand on Blaine’s waist. “Yeah I….I realized when I got home that I was an idiot.” He pulled him closer. “I should have kissed you”

“Oh?” Blaine’s eyes fluttered as he took a step closer. “How funny because I had the same thought.” He raised his eyebrows, shaking his head. “N-not that you’re an idiot but that I...we...you...I should have..”

Sebastian laughed softly, shaking his head as he circled both arms around Blaine’s waist. “Shhh.” He then leaned down to capture the other’s lips with his own.

Blaine’s eyes fell closed as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck, leaning into him, the feeling of their lips moving together in such a slow way almost too much. “Mm,” He hummed softly. His heartbeat was dangerously fast, the spark he felt when their lips touched spreading into a wildfire that burned all through him. He decided then that he wanted his future to consist of kissing Sebastian a lot.

When they finally broke apart, breathless, their cheeks flushed, still holding each other tightly, Blaine looked into Sebastian’s eyes, grinning almost stupidly. “Well that was pretty perfect.” He whispered.

Sebastian nodded, his grin just as stupid. “It was.” He pressed his lips to Blaine’s again, pecking them softly, slowly. “I want to see you again. Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow is perfect.” Blaine agreed, stealing another kiss and then another.

They stood out in the cold New York air for thirty minutes or more, just holding on to each other, sharing kisses that some would describe as too much for a first date. But they had wanted this for so long, they weren’t about to give it up.

It was the perfect end to a perfect night. A perfect first date. A night that started their life together, a date that they’d tell people about exactly a year later on their wedding day, a story they’d tell over and over for years to come.


End file.
